Explosiones
by Memerememe
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Daryl llama a una línea de sexo telefónico y obtiene más de lo que esperaba. AU. Eventual Daryl/OC. Contenido adulto. Solo mayores de 18 años.
1. Capítulo uno: Explosiones

**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes NO me pertenecen, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN. La historia original pertenece a la autora _"Crazy Pink Penguin"_ en mi perfil encontraran un link a su perfil y a la historia original completa en inglés (:**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual, por favor solo +18**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno**

 **Explosiones**

"Hey, tú" Darcy ronroneó, su voz cogida por el auricular. Era su normal saludo que hacía sentir a sus clientes mucho más cómodos, más familiares y más especiales cuando llamaban, incluso si es que era la primera vez que lo hacían. También tenía una cantidad sorprendente de atractivo sexual y hacía sentir a los hombres como si ella estuviese esperando específicamente por ellos.

" _Hey"_ Un gruñido sonó en su oído. Era un murmullo bajo, uno que ella no pudo reconocer – y ella estaba segura que lo hubiese reconocido – haciéndole creer que era la primera vez que él llamaba a su línea telefónica.

"Mi nombre es Kay" No era completamente una mentira, después de todo era su segundo nombre. "¿Cómo puede ayudarte esta noche?" dijo sugestivamente, haciéndola sentir mucho más cómoda mientras se recostaba contra el sofá, vistiendo solo una camisa dos tallas más grandes y bragas, su usual ropa de descanso.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos y se preguntó brevemente si es que había colgado el teléfono antes de que lo escuchara murmurar: _"Esto es jodidamente estúpido. No sé qué estaba pensando-"_

"¡Espera!" dijo rápidamente antes de que pudiera colar, algo que sospechaba estaba a punto de hacer. No era poco común para los clientes dejar que los nervios los apoderaran, y después de haber estado haciendo esto durante dos años, ella sabía exactamente cómo hacer que siguieran en línea. "¿Acaso me vas a dejar así?" Forzó un verdadero quejido, casi sonando como si sintiera dolor. "Pero _te necesito_ …" Mordió su labio, no porque el pudiera verlo sino porque le ayudaba a jugar su parte.

Se quedó en silencio una vez más, pero no estaba el tono muerto del teléfono, lo que indicaba que aún estaba en línea y el débil tono de él inhalando bruscamente después de ella había hablado le hizo saber que ya había capturado su atención.

Escondiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer, se forzó a sí misma a permanecer en el personaje. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Hablo suavemente, casi como si estuviese preocupada de asustarlo.

" _Daryl"_ Le dijo después de un momento de vacilación.

"Daryl…" ella lamió sus labios, eligiendo con cuidado sus siguientes palabras; siempre le dejaban saber qué tipo de papel debería de jugar. "¿Me vas a 'ayudar', _Daryl?_ " ronroneó de nuevo, sabiendo que esto solo podría ir de algunas maneras.

Uno – él colgaría el teléfono, no en el todo 'héroe que salva a la chica por joderla' rutina.

Dos – él iría junto a ella, y así ella sería capaz de averiguar un poco más sobre sus gustos y disgustos, lo que funcionaría para su ventaja.

O, mucho mejor, tres – a él le gustaría, saldría de su caparazón y tendrían un momento jodidamente bueno.

Verán, cada hombre tiene una perversión. Podría ser dominación, sumisión, nalgadas, negación al orgasmo, control del orgasmo… o algo más como el papel de un héroe – Aunque este tipo de 'héroe' era mucho más subido de tono que la versión común – o incluso, el papel de un villano.

Y su trabajo consistía en cumplir sus sueños.

Cuando guardó silencio de nuevo, ella continuó tratando de alentarlo a involucrarse. "Estoy tan caliente… pareciera que estoy a punto de estallar" respiró en una voz que siempre hacía que los hombres siguieran. "¿Puedes ayudarme? Darme la _liberación_ que necesito…"

Él dejo escapar una respiración temblorosa. " _Maldición…_ "

Ella se sintió sonriente, feliz de saber que estaba llegando hacía él golpeando en todo los lugares correctos. Era su trabajo aprender que era lo que les gustaba pero por alguna razón ella en realidad se encontraba _deseando_ querer hacer esto por él. Se preguntaba… "Soy una chica traviesa, Daryl…"

" _¿Por qué es eso?_ " Pregunto acaloradamente.

Piensa rápido… "No pude evitarlo," trató de sonar inocente cuando una idea se le apareció en la mente "Estoy _tan_ excitada todo el tiempo… y-yo no podía controlarme y…" ella paró, haciendo lo mejor posible para sonar avergonzada.

Su voz era tensa. " _Joder, chica. ¿Qué has hecho?_ "

Ella lamió sus labios. "Estaba en el bosque… y comencé a excitarme" lo oyó suprimir un gemido. "Solo tenía que tocarme… Así que levanté mi falda, "Los hombres amaban las faldas, eran de acceso rápido. "Tire mis bragas blancas a un lado…" Desde que ella estaba jugando el papel de la inocente y traviesa chica, pensó que el blanco sería el mejor color. "Y…" Ella esperaba que esto le ayudara a salir de su caparazón un poco más. "N-No puedo decirlo. Es demasiado malo…"

Tomó el anzuelo, su voz era áspera y llena de lujuria mientras decía, " _Dime, cariño ¿Qué has hecho?_ "

"Yo…"

Con su respiración pesada, dijo algo que ella realmente no estaba esperando: " _¿Acaso tocaste tu dulce y pequeño coño?_ _¿Acaso te has venido mientras estabas apoyada contra el árbol?_ " escuchó el sonido de ropa y asumió que se estaba quitando los pantalones. " _Vamos dime. Ni siquiera pudiste esperar a volver a casa…_ "

Por un momento, se sintió fuera de lugar. Sabía que lo haría sentir más confiado mientras la conversación fluía, pero nunca esperó que sucediera _tan_ rápido, o que fuera _tan_ sucio, o _tan_ bueno.

Tragando pesadamente, se obligó a hablar, recordándose a sí misma que él debería disfrutar, no ella, incluso si su coño estaba teniendo otras ideas. "Yo, uh," _Mierda,_ su boca estaba seca y ella se preguntó brevemente si es que eso era porque cada poco de humedad de su cuerpo estaba ahora remojando sus bragas. "¿Tenía que hacerlo?" replicó débilmente, sus ojos aún abiertos por la sorpresa y su corazón palpitando en su pecho.

 _Cálmate maldita sea,_ trató de decirse a sí misma, _se supone que debes ser jodidamente profesional._

Le susurró al oído. " _No es lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que habría hecho si es que te hubiese sorprendido?"_

Su mente profesional le gritaba 'No', sabiendo que sería algo caliente y sucio, y apenas podía mantenerse unida ahora, y mucho menos si seguía, pero su coño le estaba gritando 'Sí' y aparentemente – como la mayoría de los hombres – ella estaba siendo controlada por lo que se encontraba entre sus piernas. "Sí…" susurró, no muy sorprendida cuando notó cuán laboriosa era su respiración.

" _Jodidamente sucia…_ " Podía oír el sonido de su mano mientras él presumiblemente se estaba tocando, y por la primera vez desde que ella había comenzado con este trabajo, el sonido envió una inyección de lujuria a través de ella. " _Te hubiese hecho parar",_ le dijo, su voz tan áspera como su respiración. " _Amarraría tus manos al árbol más cercano, sacaría mi cuchillo de caza y cortaría todas tus ropas, dejándote desnuda._ "Su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta mientras ella apretaba sus piernas juntas, sabiendo que le gustaba la idea tanto como a él. " _Hubiese azotado tu culo por haber sido tan mala y hubieses amando cada maldito segundo mientras lo hacía_ "

Por la humedad que sentía escapar de ella, sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. "Joder…" gimió antes de que pudiera detenerse, sus ojos cerrados imaginando la imagen que él le estaba dando, brevemente pensando en cómo _ella_ le debería de estar pagando a _él_ por esta llamada telefónica.

" _Apuesto a que estarías empapada por todos lados, por todos tus muslos…_ " él dejo salir un gemido. " _No hubiese sido capaz de detenerme a mí mismo, cariño. Hubiese tenido que arrodillarme, probarte, joderte con mi lengua y dedos…"_

Bien, ya se había cansado de estar conteniéndose, rápidamente se quitó las bragas antes de volver a sentar contra el sofá. Deslizando sus manos por debajo de su estómago, rápidamente se puso a trabajar encontrando su clítoris, hinchado y totalmente excitado. "Daryl…"

" _¿Estás jugando con tu coño, cariño?_ "

Ella dejo soltar un gemido contenido y dijo," De verdad, _de verdad_ no debería…" dijo sin aliento." Pero… no puedo parar."

" _Dios."_ Maldijo entre dientes. " _No tienes ni idea de lo que eso me hace sentir"_

No quería admitirlo pero…"Estoy tan cerca."

" _¿Te vas a venir para mí? Imagina que estoy embistiendo contra ti mientras estás amarrada, sin ninguna salida_ "

Podía sentir como se iba construyendo, una bola de placer en la boca de su estómago, cada vez más grande cuando frotaba en círculos su protuberancia. "Maldición sí, joder…"

" _Manteniendo tus caderas apretadas… Quieres tocarte, ¿Cierto? Ya no puedes. Tendrás que venirte usando solo mi jodida polla._ "

Su dedos se curvaron, sus caderas se sacudieron y sus muslos se crisparon tan violentamente que _casi_ hace que pierda el ritmo. "¡Mierda!" gritó, la bola de placer finalmente estallando y extendiéndose a través de todo su cuerpo, su clítoris pulsando debajo de las puntas de sus dedos mientras los seguía moviendo. "Yo…¡Joder! ¡Me vengo!"… Explosiones eran la única forma en que podía describir la forma en que él la hacía sentir.

Él gimió en voz alta, alcanzando su propio orgasmo después de haber escucha el de ella. Era un sonido áspero, lleno de necesidad, deseo y liberación… un sonido que siempre recordaría. _Sexo puro._ " _Joder, Kay…"_ él terminó con un gemido más débil, lo más parecido que ella creía que él podría llegar a quejarse.

Por unos momentos, el único ruido era el sonido de sus respiraciones, luego ella habló, sin verdaderamente pensar lo que estaba diciendo, "Si es que vuelves a llamar de nuevo…" jadeó débilmente. "Mi nombre real es Darcy."

Daryl resopló una carcajada. "Maldita sea, voy a volver a llamar."


	2. Capítulo dos: Jay y Kay

**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes NO me pertenecen, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN. La historia original pertenece a la autora _"Crazy Pink Penguin"_ en mi perfil encontraran un link a su perfil y a la historia original completa en inglés (:**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual, por favor solo +18.**

 **Este capítulo es básicamente lo mismo que el primero, pero del punto de vista de Daryl.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

 **Jay y Kay**

Había estado mirando la tarjeta durante una hora, tratando de comprender si debía llamar o no.

Había sido la maldita idea de Merle para una broma. Había hecho como que Daryl la tenía en su bolsillo después de habérselo dicho a todos los otros mecánicos con los que trabajaba. Se habían reído de él, pero Daryl no había caído. Los maldijo a todos, les dijo que debían de madurar por que ya estaban volviendo muy viejos para eso.

Pero todo el griterío no lo había llevado a ninguna parte. Ellos solo siguieron riendo como unas malditas hienas mientras que Merle se quedaba allí, luciendo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Que los jodan a todos, que lo jodan a él. Ni si quiera sabía de qué mierda estaban hablando.

Al final del día, todos quería ir al bar local, y Daryl los mandó a la mierda cuando le preguntaron si quería ir. No quería estar con ellos. Al menos de esta manera podría tener tiempo a solas mientras Merle se acostaba con la chica que servía los tragos en el bar.

Sin embargo, la ira y la humillación no desaparecieron. En lugar de eso, sentado en su casa solo con sus pensamientos como compañía, Daryl se encontró a sí mismo enojado de nuevo y él sabía que necesitaba sacarse toda la rabia de alguna manera.

Era eso o terminaría golpeando a Merle cuando éste finalmente llegara a casa tambaleándose.

Así que la carta que Daryl había arrancado de Merle y metido dentro de su bolsillo trasero; tratando de esconder lo más rápido posible antes de que los otros se dieran cuenta; parecía arder, queriendo darse a conocer.

Esa es la forma en que se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el viejo colchón, manchado y elástico, con la tarjeta en la mano y una cerveza en la otra.

No era como que fuese virgen, había perdido la virginidad a los trece cuando su padre había traído una prostituta a la casa, diciendo que su viejo había hecho lo mismo por él. Al parecer, apenas entraras a la adolescencia te tenías que 'hacer un hombre'.

Daryl sabía que no era así. Sabía que era muy joven, pero Merle había tenido el mismo trato y le había dicho a Daryl que había sido la mejor noche de su vida, así que no tenía a nadie que lo defendiera.

Había salido todo mal. Verdaderamente mal. Se había corrido más rápido que una bala y la perra se había reído de él antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Merle, afirmando que quería un hombre de verdad para pasar la noche.

" _Si quisieran a un hombre, no deberías de estar follando con un chico, ¡Perra estúpida!"_ Le había gritado, alimentado por la ira de su familia y la vergüenza por la situación.

Después de eso, Merle había tratado de que cogiera más, argumentado de que necesitaba mejorar en eso porque él no tendría ningún hermano 'marica'.

Absurdamente, paso su pulgar calloso sobre los nombres de la tarjeta. " _Kay y Jay_ ". Estaba escrito en rosa, con curvas y seguido por una 'X' grande por debajo.

Sabía por experiencia que la mejor forma de calmarlo era follar. Seguía siendo un hombre, después de todo, El problema era, no estaba tan jodido como para ir a buscar alguna prostituta que se quitara las bragas por él. Eran todas fáciles, con alguna enfermedad, y mayoritariamente ya habían sido cogidas por Merle en algún punto. Estaba cansado de ellas.

Pero chicas decentes no acudían a hombres como él.

Así que su única opción era el número delante de él.

Dios, era una estupidez. No era como si fuera a rechazarlo. Les pagaban para hacer eso; es por eso que estaban allí.

Con un último trago de cerveza para más confianza, colocó la botella en el gabinete de su lado, que estaba roto y le faltaba una tabla, cogió su celular barato y marcó el número antes de perder los nervios.

Sonó una vez antes de que una voz respondiera. Era una grabación que le preguntaba con quien quería hablar; Kay, de veintitrés años, rubia, de un metro sesenta, y de copa 30-DD; o Jay, de cuarenta y cinco años, cabello castaño un metro sesenta y cuatro, y copa 28-E.

Decidió ir con Kay ya que nunca había ido por mujeres mayores. Presionando el número 'uno' con su temblorosa mano, se encontró preguntándose si es que debía de seguir con esto, pero no tuvo mucha opción porque en cuestión de segundos el teléfono estaba sonando de nuevo antes de que el sonido de un ronroneo femenino llenara su oído.

" _Hey, tú_ " La forma en que lo recibió le hizo sentir como si fuesen amigos; como si ella hubiese estado esperando su llamada y supiera quien era. Mierda, esta mujer era buena en su trabajo.

Cerrando los ojos y reclinándose contra su sillón lleno de baches, el murmuró en respuesta, "Hey". Esto fue una maldita estúpida idea…

" _Mi nombre es Kay,_ " dudaba que eso fuera cierto. Nunca daban sus nombres reales, no que él pudiera culparlas. _"¿Cómo puede ayudarte esta noche?"_ ella continuó sugestivamente.

La pelota estaba en su lado de la cancha y él no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cuando el follaba con alguien, no había charla a menos que estuviera diciéndole a la chica que se callara porque sus gritos le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza ¿Qué mierda se suponía que debía decirle? Nunca debió de haber hecho esto. "Esto es jodidamente estúpido. No sé qué estaba pensando-" farfulló entre dientes. Se suponía que no debía oírlo, pero lo hizo y antes de que pudiera colgar, ella estaba protestando.

" _¡Espera!_ " y por alguna razón, le hizo caso. " _¿Acaso me vas a dejar así?_ " el gemido que dio después hizo que su polla comenzara a palpitar. Era como si estuviese lastimada, lastimada porque ella quería ser follada tanto y no tenía a nadie para hacerlo. " _Pero te necesito…_ " Mierda… Esta chica _de verdad_ sabía que estaba haciendo, respiró profundamente, sus palabras haciendo que se sintiera necesario, algo que nunca admitiría que quería.

Realmente no sabía que decir así que se mantuvo en silencio. Quería saber qué tipo de juego quería ella jugar y tal vez después consideraría también jugarlo.

 _"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ preguntó suavemente.

Mierda, ¿Debería de darle su nombre verdadero? No estaba seguro, pero lo que sí sabía es que quería escucharla llamándolo por su nombre, así decidió ir por ello ¿Qué podría ir mal? No es como si ella fuera a robar su identidad tan solo por que tuviera su número y nombre. "Daryl."

" _Daryl_ "ella respiró, el sonido haciendo que sus pantalones se apretaran, haciéndole recordar una vez más lo buena que era en su trabajo. Ella hablo cuidadosamente, casi como si estuviera tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas para él. _"¿Me vas a 'ayudar', Daryl?"_ captó el significado y reprimió un gemido.

Pasando sus manos por sus pantalones, podía sentir su respiración cada vez más caliente y pesada, y se imaginó a sí mismo follándola duro y sucio, su coño apretado alrededor de él… Mierda, olvido responderle.

No importaba porque ella estaba de nuevo hablando. _"Estoy tan caliente… pareciera que estoy a punto de estallar"_ su voz era como una respiración, recordándole una porno, y no una mala. _"¿Puedes ayudarme? Darme la liberación que necesito…"_

Lanzó una respiración débil. "Maldición" si ella quería su polla, entonces era lib re para tomarla.

Cuando continuó, él sabía que ella tenía una maldita sonrisa en su cara. " _Soy una chica traviesa, Daryl…"_

Apretando su polla, se encontró muriendo por querer saber: "¿Por qué es eso?" Su voz era caliente y áspera, algo que no reconocía.

 _"No pude evitarlo,"_ mierda, sonaba inocente, pero Daryl sabía que estaba lejos de eso _"Estoy tan excitada todo el tiempo… y-yo no pude controlarme y…"_ se calló, sonando avergonzada, pero una vez más, él sabía mejor que eso.

Su voz estaba tensa cuando hablo nuevamente, su mente imaginándose distintos escenarios _"_ Joder, chica. ¿Qué has hecho?" Se dio a sí mismo otro apretón.

Sonaba como si se estuviese lamiendo los labios _"Estaba en el bosque… y comencé a mojarme"_ no pudo detener el gemido que escapó de sus labios. _"Solo tenía que tocarme… Así que levanté mi falda,"_ Joder, apostó a que era una pequeña y apretada pedazo de tela que apenas le cubría el culo. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era levantarla un poco y meterse dentro de ella… _"Tire mis bragas blancas a un lado…"_ y una mierda con las bragas blancas, ella estaba muy lejos de ser inocente. " _Y…"_ cuando hablo nuevamente sonaba vacilante. _"N-No puedo decirlo. Es demasiado malo…"_

Oh, mierda, no. De ninguna jodida manera ella iba a para ahí "Dime, cariño ¿Qué has hecho?" le empujo a seguir.

" _Yo…"_ una vez más vaciló, y no pudo evitarlo, pero se preguntó si es que lo estaba haciendo apropósito, tratando de que él hablara más.

Si ese era su juego, entonces estaba funcionando. Se encontró a sí mismo apretando su polla cada pocos segundos, disfrutando cada destello de placer que le daba. Con su respiración pesada, dijo algo que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió. "¿Acaso tocaste tu dulce y pequeño coño? ¿Acaso te has venido mientras estabas apoyada contra el árbol?" El pensamiento era mucho para él, así que colocó el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro mientras se precipitaba a quitarse los pantalones y boxers, todo mientras hablaba "Vamos dime. Ni siquiera pudiste esperar a volver a casa…"

No pudo evitarlo, pero se sintió un poco presumido cuando habló nuevamente, sonando sorprendida y excitada por sus palabras. Así es, maldición, Daryl Dixon está a cargo ahora " _Yo, uh,"_ sonaba como si no supiera que decir _"¿Tenía que hacerlo?"_ su voz era débil y sin aliento.

Chasqueó la lengua, agarrando su polla y empezando a mover su mano arriba y abajo con un ritmo agradable. "No es lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que habría hecho si es que te hubiese sorprendido?"

Cuando ella habló, sabía que estaba afectada tanto como él lo estaba. " _Sí…_ "

Chica traviesa. No lo pudo evitar, pero se preguntó si es que era parte de su trabajo o las pequeñas interrupciones de su respiración eran reales. La idea lo hizo ponerse más duro y empezó a acelerar las embestidas de su mano. "Jodidamente sucia…" murmuró en voz baja antes de seguir "Te hubiese hecho parar, amarraría tus manos al árbol más cercano, sacaría mi cuchillo de caza y cortaría todas tus ropas, dejándote desnuda." Se frotó el pulgar en la punta de su pene y si respiración se aceleró "Hubiese azotado tu culo por haber sido tan mala y hubieses amando cada maldito segundo mientras lo hacía"

" _Joder…"_ ella gimió, haciéndole apretar los dientes. Dios, esto era una gran burla, ser capaz de escucharla, pero no tocarla o verla.

Sin embargo, él sabía una cosa, quería oír ese sonido otra vez. "Apuesto a que estarías empapada por todos lados, por todos tus muslos…" Él soltó un gemido, pensando en cómo brillaría todas sensual bajo la luz del sol "No hubiese sido capaz de detenerme a mí mismo, cariño. Hubiese tenido que arrodillarme, probarte, joderte con mi lengua y dedos…"

" _Daryl…"_ gimió fuerte.

Exhaló por su nariz al escuchar el sonido, sus testículos tensándose. Sabía que se vendría pronto. "¿Estás jugando con tu coño, cariño?"

Ella soltó un gemido _"De verdad, de verdad no debería…"_ dijo sin aliento _." Pero… no puedo parar."_

"Dios." Maldijo entre dientes. "No tienes ni idea de lo que eso me hace sentir" sabía perfectamente que había una gran posibilidad de que fuera una mentira, pero por el momento, decidió creer; creer que ella se estaba tocando a sí misma por _él._

Una respiración temblorosa resonó en su oreja antes de que ella admitiera " _Estoy tan cerca"_

Mierda. Sí. "¿Te vas a venir para mí? Imagina que estoy embistiendo contra ti mientras estás amarrada, sin ninguna salida"

 _"Maldición sí, joder…"_ ella gritó.

"Manteniendo tus caderas apretadas… Quieres tocarte, ¿Cierto? Ya no puedes. Tendrás que venirte usando solo mi jodida polla." Era difícil hablar ahora; estaba tan cerca, pero quería oírla a ella primero.

Y con un simple grito de, _"Yo…"_ y _"¡Joder! ¡Me vengo!"_ sonando en su oreja, el gimió en voz alta, alcanzando su orgasmo. El semen caliente se derramó por su puño, pero a él no le importó; su cuerpo aún estaba vibrando por su orgasmo. "Joder, Kay…" terminó con un gemido más débil.

Por unos momentos, el único sonido era el de sus respiraciones, luego ella habló, "Si es que vuelves a llamar de nuevo… mi nombre real es Darcy."

Resopló una carcajada, agarrando sus boxers antes de limpiar el semen de su ano con ellos; no podía levantarse como para ir al baño y limpiarse todavía, así que eso funcionaría por el momento. "Maldita sea, voy a volver a llamar."


	3. Capítulo tres: Conexión química

**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes NO me pertenecen, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN. La historia original pertenece a la autora** ** _"Crazy Pink Penguin"_** **en mi perfil encontraran un link a su perfil y a la historia original completa en inglés (:**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual, por favor solo +18**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres**

 **Conexión Química**

Vestida con una sudadera grande, de color gris oscuro y par de pantalones gris claro, Darcy tecleo en su computadora portátil, moviendo la cabeza junto con la música que le llenaba los oídos a través de los audífonos.

Era temprano por la tarde, la hora más tranquila para los negocios. Sorprendentemente, por la mañana había más trabajo que por las tardes. Darcy pensaba que eso tenía que ver con los hombres y sus erecciones matutinas.

Por lo tanto, como de costumbre, se encontró con un poco de tiempo libre y después de hacer un poco de ejercicio, se fue hacía el sofá y decidió navegar por la red mientras escuchaba distraídamente una lista de reproducción aleatoria en ' _Youtube'._

Un cigarro electrónico colgaba suelto de un lado de su boca, un hábito que había comenzado después de dejar de fumar a los veinte años. No había sido apropósito, ella había querido volverse más saludable así que tiró los cigarrillos, estuvo por una semana sin ellos cuando un amigo le dijo las alegrías de los cigarrillos electrónicos y ella simplemente no se pudo resistir ¿Una forma de fumar sin todos los productos químicos nocivos? Cuenten con ella.

Solo en caso de que un cliente decidiera llamar por la tarde para un rapidito, tenía su celular descansando en su laptop, la pantalla hacía arriba para que ella pudiera ver cuando se encendiera, señalando una llamada entrante. Junto al celular se encontraba su auricular.

Se estaba aburriendo de mirar sitios web al azar, así que se encontró viendo _'Tumblr'_ por la quinta vez. Fue en ese momento en que su celular sonó por primera vez desde las once de la mañana.

Quitándose los auriculares, cogió su celular y mordió su labio cuando reconoció el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla; Daryl.

Por lo general, solo guardaba los números de los clientes regulares… Era una forma cautelosa de hacerles creer que habían hecho una impresión lo suficientemente grande como para ser recordados, y el hecho de que se sintieran tan especiales, los convertía en clientes aún más regulares.

Pero ella no tenía ninguna razón para guarda _su_ número mas que el _maravilloso_ orgasmo que él le había ayudado a llegar. Claro, él había dicho que llamaría de nuevo, pero eso no quería decir que lo haría; muchos hombres no lo hacían.

Un sentimiento nervioso llenó su vientre, recordándole la primera vez que ella le habló sucio a un hombre. Era ridículo y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Aclarando su garganta y tomando un respiro profundo, trató de recordase que _se calmara_ porque él era solo como cualquier otro cliente que llamaba y ella necesitaba estar concentrada para jugar sus cartas. Colocó su auricular en su oreja y removió su cigarrillo electrónico de su boca antes de contestar, con voz sensual "Hey, _Daryl"_

El pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada. _"¿Guardaste mi número?"_ preguntó, casi sonando como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

Dios, ese acento le trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior y no pudo controlar la pequeña conmoción de lujuria entre sus piernas, haciéndola apretar sus muslos. _Tranquila chica._ "Por supuesto" le dijo, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir ya no era solo una línea que estaba acostumbrada a decir, era más bien la honesta verdad. "Has hecho una buena impresión."

El sonaba incómodo. " _No tiene nada que ver conmigo, chica."_

Maldición, este hombre era adorable… ella siempre ha amado a un hombre que no podía reconocer lo increíble que era. Mayoritariamente por que ella odiaba a los hombres que creían que eran regalos de Dios. "Créeme cuando te digo que me has hecho venir más fuerte que cualquier otro hombre" de nuevo, era la verdad y tenía que recordarse a sí misma lo poco profesional era decirle eso y realmente sentirlo, pero no podía evitarlo, quería que él se sintiera bien respecto a sus habilidades. "Y yo… yo nunca había hecho _eso_ con un cliente antes."

No respondió, pero ella sabía que seguí en línea.

Dándose cuenta que no tomaba los elogios muy bien – lo que de verdad hacía que su corazón tirara – decidió cambiar el tema, no queriendo asustarlo. "¿Así que, que ha pasado que me estás llamando en la mitad de la tarde?" preguntó burlona, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras removía la laptop de su regazo hacía la mesa de café.

Hizo una pausa antes de hablar. " _Me metí en una pelea. Me despidieron."_ Hizo un sonido que sonaba como un soplido.

Sus cejas se levantaron ligeramente mientras se acomoda en el sofá, agradeciendo tener la casa para ella sola. Bueno, aparte del perro que estaba corriendo alrededor del jardín. Con un tono divertido, le pregunto: "¿Con quién peleaste?" No era su lugar para juzgar; ella solo estaba ahí para darle placer, e incluso dar consuelo en cierta medida.

" _Mi estúpido hermano,"_ respondió en un murmullo, algo que ella se empezó a dar cuenta hacía demasiado. _"El imbécil se emborrachó y empezó a decir mierdas."_

Así que Daryl tenía un hermano alcohólico… Era algo interesante de saber, y no era extraño para ella descubrir información personal de sus clientes. A muchas personas les gustaba tener a alguien con quien hablar sin conocer en la vida real. Era mucho menos embarazoso de esa manera. Maldición, Danny – un cliente habitual – a veces solo llamaba para charlar. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" sabía que probablemente diría que no, pero tenía que ofrecer de todas maneras.

El parecía dudar antes de decirle, " _Nah, no voy a gastar mi aliento en él. Que lo jodan."_ Murmuró la última parte.

"Está bien," hablo lentamente, insegura si volver a preguntar por eso o simplemente dejarlo. Se decidió por la segunda opción. Si él no quería hablar de ello, entonces ella podría hacerlo sentir bien. Lamiendo sus labios, continuó con una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Has estado pensando en lo de anoche?" habló en voz baja, seductoramente.

Hubo una pequeña inhalación y ella pudo oír el cambio en su voz, " _No he parado."_

"Yo tampoco." Ella le respondió, suprimiendo una sonrisa; se alegró de que no era la única que seguía sintiendo los efectos de su llamada telefónica. Podía ser estúpido, ya que nunca lo ha conocido, pero podía sentir una conexión creciendo con él.

Su socia de negocios siempre le había dicho que era peligroso masturbarse con sus clientes. " _Cuando llegas al orgasmo, liberas hormonas en tu cerebro que básicamente te hacer formar un apego hacia la persona que te provocó el orgasmo ¿No me crees? Búscalo en internet"_ Le había dicho a Darcy, y hasta ese día había sido escéptica. Hasta ahora, de todos modos.

Pero bueno. El hecho de que ella _pudiera_ empezar a formar algún tipo de atracción hacia él no significaba nada. Era lujuria, eso es todo. No había ninguna manera que iría más lejos. Él podría ser un tipo raro después de todo.

Sacándose de sus pensamientos, ella le preguntó: "¿Qué estás usando?"

Resopló una carcajada. " _¿Realmente me has preguntado eso?"_ sonaba divertido, probablemente pensando que era una línea que se utilizaba en el cine o algo por el estilo.

No pudo evitarlo y rio con él. "Uh, sí." Con cuidado, se quitó sus pantalones. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que no sucediera nada, pero era siempre mejor estar preparada. "Dijiste que fuiste despedido ¿Cierto? ¿Sigues vistiendo tu ropa de trabajo?" Casi gimió ante la idea. "Me _encanta_ un hombre en uniforme" Especialmente un uniforme que se ensucie, como alguien que trabaja en la construcción.

" _No tuve tiempo de cambiarme."_ Admitió.

Ella tarareó feliz ante su respuesta. "¿Qué tipo de uniforme usas?" Distraídamente, sus dedos empujaron su camisa haciendo cosquillas suavemente a lo largo de su estómago.

" _Un overol. Soy un mecánico del centro."_

Sus ojos casi rodaron a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y ella suspiró, imaginando la escena perfectamente en su cabeza. "He venido a visitarte al trabajo, queriendo traerte tu almuerzo porque lo olvidaste" ella ronroneó.

En su oído, podía oír el crujido y el sonido de una cremallera. " _¿Sí?_ "

"Mm'hmm," ella zumbó de nuevo, sus ojos cerrándose y su mano moviéndose hacia arriba, por debajo de su camisa a sus pechos donde los acarició ligeramente a través del sujetador. "Tenemos suerte, no hay nadie alrededor y necesito que me folles porque te ves jodidamente sexy vestido así"

Dejo salir una respiración temblorosa. " _¿Qué estás vistiendo?"_

La pregunta la sorprendió. "¿Ahora o en nuestra fantasía?"

" _Ambos."_

Ella sonrió. "Ahora mismo; una sudadera grande y bragas rosadas. En nuestra fantasía…" hizo una pausa para pensar. Él había reaccionado ante la falda que mencionó en su última llamada telefónica, así que podría intentar eso de nuevo. "Una falda corta rosada para fácil acceso y un peto blanco."

" _Maldición chica, ¿Siempre te viste así por las tardes?"_ Por el sonido de su respiración, le gustó la idea que le había dado.

Supuso que él se estaba refiriendo al ahora mismo en lugar de su fantasía. "Generalmente lo hago por las tardes." Le asustaba un poco lo sincera que estaba siendo con él. "Estaba vistiendo unos pantalones de chándal, pero me los quité"

Silencio y luego: " _¿Por qué te los quitaste?"_

Ella no estaba completamente segura de cómo responder ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? ' _Erm… ¿me los quité porque quiero correrme contigo de nuevo, incluso si me estás pagando para que yo haga que te corras?'_ Dios, este hombre la estaba convirtiendo en una puta. De modo que decidió ir con lo que Kay hubiese dicho, lo que a su vez le hizo preguntarse cuando dejó de interpretar el papel de Kay y empezó a ser Darcy; probablemente fue cuando le dijo su nombre real. "Porque tu voz me pone caliente y nerviosa."

Resopló, sonando como si no le creyera, haciendo que abriera los ojos. " _No hay nada caliente en mi voz, cariño."_

Por Dios, Daryl no pensaba mucho en sí mismo ¿Verdad? El pensamiento la entristeció, y no pudo evitar preguntarse que había hecho que él pensara así. "Sí lo hay," ella no estaba de acuerdo, la verdadera Darcy haciendo aparición de nuevo. "Si no hubiera nada, no me hubiese hecho venir tan fuerte la otra noche"

Para una persona normal, ser tan franco los habría hecho sentir tímidos o avergonzados, pero Darcy estaba acostumbrada a trabajar en una línea de sexo telefónico.

" _Lo que sea"_ murmuró, casi tímidamente.

"Te lo probaré de alguna manera…" pensó en voz alta. Ella no estaba muy segura de cómo lo haría, pero lo convirtió en su objetivo personal. "Pero hasta entonces, volvamos a nuestra pequeña fantasía ¿eh?"

Hizo un sonido de conformidad. Era un ruido entre un gruñido y un zumbido, un sonido que solo él podía hacer.

"Estás ahí parado luciendo caliente y sucio" gimió en voz alta apropósito, dejando que Kay tomara las riendas de la situación una vez más, y por el sonido que dio Daryl, a él no parecía importarle. "Puedo sentir mi coño mojándose, goteando por mis muslos porque no estoy usando bragas."

" _Demonios, chica."_ Él gimió, y en el fondo ella podía oír el sonido de su mano moviéndose arriba y abajo por lo largo de su pene. " _Llegaste lista. Apuesto a que estuviste pensando en mi polla durante todo el viaje."_

Darcy lamió sus labios, sus ojos se cerraron una vez más mientras se metía más en la fantasía. "Maldita sea, sí lo estaba… quería sentir como llenaba durante todo el día. Estaba tan vacía sin ella…"

" _Me quedaría todo el día dentro tuyo si pudiera."_ Respiro ardientemente.

Ella gimió en la parte atrás de su garganta, feliz por la idea. "Tengo una botella de agua en mi mano y la dejo caer 'accidentalmente'." Ella sonrió burlonamente. "Me doy vuelta y me inclino para qu-"

Él la cortó, su respiración áspera y desigual. " _Mierda, sería capaz de ver todo. Tu pequeño coño húmedo y tu fino culo."_ Hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta. " _No dejaría que te pusieras de pie. Caminaría hacia ti y pondría mis manos en tu espalda, manteniéndote quieta."_

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, solo pasó. Su mano viajo desde su pecho hacía sus bragas deslizándose por debajo de la tela, dos dedos se sumergieron dentro de ella, encontrándose mojada y deseosa. Su respuesta salió en un gemido, "Puedo sentir tu pene contra mí, grande y duro…"

" _Desabrocho mi overol, dejándolo por mis pies antes de tomar mi polla y empujarla directamente dentro de tu apretado coño,"_ él gimió y su aliento se atascó. " _Joder, estás tan húmeda que estas mojando mis piernas."_

Masturbándose, ella gimió, "Tu polla es tan grande, me estira tanto que me duele…" ella respiro, su cuerpo caliente por el deseo. "Pero se siente tan bien. No puedo evitar empujarme fuerte a mí misma contra ti que casi pierdo el equilibrio." Un disparo de deseo la atravesó, haciendo que su pierna izquierda se contraiga.

Dejó escapar un ruido que sonó como un gruñido. " _No quiero que te hagas daño, así que te doy vuelta y te levanto, tus piernas están alrededor de mi cintura."_

Ella soltó un sonido de aprobación. "Llévame a uno de los autos," le dijo en un susurro caliente. "Cógeme encima de un auto."

" _Mierda…"_ La idea debió de haberle atraído tanto como a ella. _"Contigo preguntando de esa forma ¿Cómo puedo decir que no?"_ susurró, con voz temblorosa. Seguramente por la velocidad con la que su mano se movía por toda la longitud de su miembro. " _Te pondría encima de un camión. Necesitaba un cambio de aceite así que lo aparqué adentro."_

La idea de eso la hizo gemir mientras aceleraba la velocidad con la que movía sus dedos. "Gracias a Dios por ello."

Él hizo un sonido de aprobación. " _Te acostaría en la parte de atrás. Pondría tus piernas por mis hombros, dejándome entrar más profundo en ti…"_

Empujó sus dedos más fuerte dentro de ella, dejándolos ir lo más profundo que se le permitiera. "Dios, te sientes tan bien…"

" _Te estas tocando ¿Cierto?"_ Respiro fuertemente. _"Puedo decirlo por el sonido de tu voz. Nadie es tan buena actriz""_

No había razón para mentir. "S-Sí…"

" _Joder,"_ él sonaba cerca. " _No eres así con nadie más. Solo conmigo."_ Aunque sonaba como una declaración, podría oír la forma en que su voz se alzaba, haciéndola sonar ligeramente como una pregunta.

"Sólo para ti." Respondió honestamente. Se alegró de que hayan decidido comprar manos libres en vez de usar teléfonos. Con la mano con la que no se estaba masturbando, la dirigió hacia abajo por su cuerpo y la usó para jugar con su clítoris.

" _Me voy a venir en cualquier momento, cariño."_ Le dijo con voz tensa. " _¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?"_

No era como si tuviera muchas opciones ya que su cuerpo ya estaba ahí. "Uh huh, yo…y-yo- "sus palabras eran vergonzosamente agudas, pero en ese momento, ella no podía importarle menos, porque su centro estaba apretándose alrededor de sus dedos, sus muslos se crisparon y su cuerpo estaba convulsionando mientras el orgasmo la rompía casi violentamente.

En su felicidad, estaba vagamente consciente de Daryl estaba gruñendo de placer y el sonido de su mano acelerándose antes de frenar y luego detenerse completamente. "Maldita sea." Respiró una vez que terminó unos instantes después.

Darcy lanzó una pequeña risa ahogada y retiró los dedos de su ropa interior. Podía ver la humedad que brillaba en ellos por la luz del son que brillaba a través de la ventana y torpemente se puso de pie – sus piernas se sentían como gelatina – antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. Una vez que entró en la cocina, se dirigió al fregadero y encendió los grifos antes de poner las manos debajo del agua.

Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de hablar, sonando incómodo. "¿De verdad nunca has hecho eso con alguien?"

Se echó un poco de jabón en las manos y las frotó mientras fruncía el ceño. "Sí, enserio, ¿Por qué?" preguntó casi preocupada. Ella esperaba que no fuera por su trabajo y que el pensara que era una puta. Claro, él ya había llamado un par de veces, pero ella creía que solo era una cuestión de sexo, lo que sorprendentemente, no le importaba en absoluto.

Bufó. " _Lo encuentro difícil de creer, eso es todo. No soy nadie especial, chica."_

"Sí lo eres." Le dijo inmediatamente, lavando las burbujas de sus manos antes de cerrar el grifó y buscar un paño. "Y te lo probaré… de alguna manera" murmuró la última parte.

" _Bueno,"_ sonaba divertido, y débilmente en el fondo, oyó el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba de golpe antes que una voz rasposa gritara, " _¡Daryl!"_ Daryl suspiró, irritado. " _Ese es mi idiota hermano, tengo que irme"_

"Ok," se dirigió de nuevo al salón y cogió su teléfono, lista para colgar. "Espero que volvamos hablar pronto" sonrió.

"Bien."


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Dominación

**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes NO me pertenecen, esta es una TRADUCCIÓN. La historia original pertenece a la autora _"Crazy Pink Penguin"_ en mi perfil encontraran un link a su perfil y a la historia original completa en inglés (:**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual, por favor solo +18**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

 **Dominación**

Había pasado una semana desde el primer llamado telefónico de Daryl, y para su deleite, la había llamado todos los días, y cada vez se aseguraba de que su placer fuera tan importante como el de él. La hacía sentirse más satisfecha de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Y su compañera de trabajos, que también vivía con ella en su casa de dos dormitorios, parecía haberlo notado. Aparentemente Darcy no lo había estado ocultando tan bien como había pensado.

"Ahora, sé que no has estado viendo a nadie porque no has salido de la casa," Jay, también conocida como Jasmine, pensó en voz alta mientras preparaba el café de la mañana. "Así que eso significa solo una cosa," le entregó a Darcy su taza, Darcy no pudo decir si su expresión era de enojo o diversión. "Has estado jugando con uno de tus clientes, incluso cuando te dije lo que podía pasar."

Darcy sostuvo la taza entre sus dos manos y no pudo detener la vergüenza que era evidente en su rostro. "No era mi intención, mamá" Nop, no era un apodo. Jay, su compañera de trabajos, era en realidad su madre biológica. A menudo sorprendía a las demás personas, pero para ellos era normal. "Simplemente… pasó." Se encogió de hombros, levantando la taza hacia sus labios y soplando lejos el vapor que levantaba el líquido. Honestamente, no tenía excusas para su comportamiento, y aunque no estaba en contra de las reglas, tampoco era bien recibido.

Jasmine suspiró y apoyó su cadera en la cocina, enfrente de donde estaba sentada Darcy. Una taza rosa descansaba entre sus manos con su pulgar enganchado bajo el mango. En la parte delantera de la taza se mostraba una imagen de un par de esposas rosadas y esponjosas, debajo de ellas decía, 'perra sucia'. Darcy sonrió ligeramente mientras recordaba haberla comprado para su último año, pero la sonrisa pronto se desvaneció cuando Jasmine habló, su tono honesto.

"Mira, niña." Traducción: Estoy a punto de darte una lección, pero seré cariñosa. Darcy suspiró internamente. "Soy feliz mientras tú lo seas, pero necesitas ser cuidadosa." Preocupación llenaban sus dorados ojos. "No lo conoces. Este puede ser alguna clase de plan para intentar llegar a tu corazón, y obtener todas las llamadas gratis que quiera."

Darcy esperaba que temor le llenara el estómago ante la idea, pero nada pasó. Por alguna razón, él no parecía este tipo de hombre para ella. Por otra parte, eso podría ser parte del acto… _no,_ negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Parecía demasiado real para ser falso. "Entiendo lo que dices, mamá." Le dijo con una sonrisa amable; sabía que su madre lo hacía solo para protegerla, pero ese era el punto; no había razón para que Darcy necesitara ser protegida… ¿Cierto? Tragó saliva antes la idea antes de continuar, "Es solo un poco de diversión."

Jasmine sonrió, sus labios separándose ligeramente; lo justo para mostrar sus perfectos dientes blancos. "Sé que no eres estúpida, hija," le dijo cálidamente. "Solo no quiero que te hagan daño después de Josh…"

Darcy suprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Josh se había ido hace tiempo; era un recuerdo lejano que de alguna manera hacía aparición cada vez que había una pequeña mención de algún chico nuevo. "Estaré bien."

Jasmine asintió antes de tomar un sorbo de café. "Hablando de Josh… descubrí por Martha, que él y su chica terminaron." Mencionó casualmente como si no fuera un asunto de interés.

Los ojos y boca de Darcy se abrieron. "¿De verdad?" preguntó, queriendo reírse a carcajadas, así que lo hizo, felizmente. "¡Ha! Tanto: _'va a ser para siempre, Dar',_ y ' _ella es mucho mejor que tú, no la dejaré ir'."_ Bajó el tonó de su voz, tratando de sonar como él. "¿Por qué rompieron?"

"Martha dijo que la chica había tenido suficiente de su mierda. La había empezado a llamar con nombres y tratarla como la mierda."

Los labios de Darcy vibraron mientras empujaba una respiración entre ellos, haciendo un sonido de "Pfft". Josh había actuado de la misma manera cuando había empezado a salir con ella, y cuando ella lo confrontó por ello, amenazándolo con irse si es que seguía haciéndolo, Josh le dijo que estaba todo en su cabeza, y si es que ella terminaba con él, entonces él estaría con la chica que viniera detrás de ella en la fila.

Había hecho que Darcy no quisiera dejarlo, temiendo que estuviera equivocada. Se sintió como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de su pecho al darse cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvo en lo correcto. "Ella fue mucho más inteligente de lo que fui yo," no pudo evitar murmurar miserablemente. Había terminado malgastando tres años de su vida con él, en cambio la nueva chica solo gastó seis meses. "Desearía haberlo dejado antes."

Jasmine chasqueó su lengua mientras sostenía su café con una mano y con la otra acariciaba el pelo de Darcy de forma amorosa. "En realidad ella escuchó las historias de tu relación con Josh, tan pronto como se dio cuenta que eran verdad, lo dejó." La confortó. "Tú no tuviste esa advertencia, y fue tu primera relación; no tienes nada con qué compararlo."

Darcy consideró sus palabras antes de asentir lentamente. "Sí, supongo que estás en los correcto" Decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, no queriendo hablar más de eso. "Así que, ¿Tienes alguna cita planeada con Alex?"

Jasmine sonrió maliciosamente. "Es _Alec,_ y sí, vamos a salir mañana en la noche." Repentinamente, el sonido de un celular sonando llenó sus oídos y Jasmine buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de sacar un celular. Sus ojos de inmediato se iluminaron. "Es él." Fue a contestar el teléfono antes de vacilar y mirar hacia Darcy. "¿Vas a estar bien, cariño?"

Darcy asintió y le dio una sonrisa. "Siempre estoy bien, madre."

Jasmine sonrió de vuelta. "Esa es mi chica," dijo orgullosamente y después susurró rápidamente, "Oh, y si ese chico llama de nuevo hoy, asegúrate de usar audífonos." Y con eso dejó la habitación, silenciosamente riendo mientras contestaba el teléfono.

Darcy sacudió la cabeza ante la broma antes de levantar la taza y llevarla hacia sus labios. Al lado de ella su propio celular comenzó a sonar, movió su café hacia su otra mano y alcanzando el móvil con la otra.

Cuando vio el nombre " _James"_ en la pantalla, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Forzando una sonrisa en su rostro – Él no iba a ser capaz de verla pero la haría sentir mejor – rápidamente se puso los audífonos antes de responder, " _James…_ " ronroneó, pero las palabras no sonaban tan dulces en sus oídos. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Hoy sentía como si el día estuviese alargándose para siempre y sospechaba que mucho de eso tenía que ver con el dolor en su bajo vientre. Una clara señal de que sería visitada por un viejo amigo.

Sus pechos se sentían adoloridos y pesados y su antojo por un poco de chocolate crecía con el paso del tiempo. Todo lo que quería hacer era arrastrarse a su cama con una botella de agua caliente y ver 'Love Rosie' por milésima vez.

Pero, con el sonido de su celular sonando, sus planes estaban a punto de cambiar para mejor. Por supuesto que Darcy no sabía eso al momento en que escuchó su celular sonar, esperando estar sola, pero luego vio el nombre de la llamada y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

"Hola." Contestó a propósito lo más casual que podía, sus dolores olvidados.

" _Que tal, Darcy"_ su voz sureña le llenó el oído*, casi sonando aliviada. No pudo evitar preguntarse si es que sus llamadas no solo eran un alivio para él, sino también un escape, uno que estaba buscando de hace un tiempo.

El pensamiento la inquietaba, especialmente cuando se podía decir que ella sentía lo mismo. Así que decidió distraerse a sí misma y a él haciendo una broma, "Perdón, ¿Se supone que te conozco?" se aseguró de mantener un tono de burla para que pudiera darse cuenta que estaba bromeando.

Hizo un sonido de como queriendo hablar pero sin saber qué decir, cogido por sorpresa. Luego hizo una pausa antes de echarse a reír. " _Que graciosa."_

Darcy rio en voz alta, echando su cabeza para atrás. "Lo siento, no pude evitarlo." Su sonrisa se mantuvo en su lugar. "¿Cómo va la búsqueda de empleo?"

" _No va mal, una amiga me preparó una entrevista. Debería de llamarme mañana."_

Estaba feliz por él. Los últimos días su voz se ha escuchado cansada; estresada. "Me alegro," le dijo sinceramente. "Voy a mantener mis dedos cruzados por ti." _Excepto mis piernas,_ se dijo a sí misma, _no hay manera de que las pueda mantener cerradas contigo en la línea._

Daryl sonaba avergonzado y su voz se volvió un murmullo, " _Gracias."_

"Supongo que deberíamos de celebrar ahora, ¿Te parece?" Dijo de forma sugestiva, acostándose contra las almohadas, poniéndose más cómoda. Con su madre en el piso de abajo con Alec, ella se había ido hacía su habitación, esperando darles un poco de privacidad.

" _No diré nada en contra eso, pero aún no hay nada que celebrar."_ Sonó divertido.

Darcy rio "Sí, bueno, cualquier excusa para sexo telefónico, ¿Huh?"

Su voz se llenó de risa, pero ella podía escuchar la escondida lujuria. " _Eres una chica traviesa ¿Cierto?_ "

Darcy ya estaba removiendo sus pantalones y el dolor de su periodo ya estaba olvidado" ¿Te quejas?" bromeó.

" _Maldición, no,"_ respiró, sonando como si estuviera quitándose sus propios pantalones. " _Detén lo que estás haciendo"_ ordenó calientemente.

Se congeló, sus manos apoyadas en el cierre de sus pantalones. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó con confusión.

" _Aún no te quites tu ropa,"_ su voz era firme. " _Yo te guiaré, ¿Bueno?"_ Si fuese posible, su voz se volvió más ronca. " _Y será mejor que escuches, joder, o si no te azotare."_

Darcy quitó sus manos de sus pantalones y no pudo parar el gemido que escapó entre sus labios por el sonido de su demandante voz. "Sí, señor" no pudo evitar susurrar de vuelta, y por el sonido de su voz, el parecía aprobarlo.

" _Mueve tus manos hacia tu blusa,"_ Hizo lo que dijo, su corazón latiendo por emoción. " _Suavemente toca tus senos, lo suficiente como para dejarte queriendo más."_

Usualmente, tocar sus senos no era un gran placer para ella. Tan solo no eran sensibles y con su ex novio siempre tuvo que forzar los gemidos cuando él tocaba, pero por alguna razón, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y un gemido escapo de sus labios, sorprendiéndola.

" _Maldición, Darcy,"_ silbó en aprobación. " _Sigue haciendo eso y me vendré pronto."_

Rio, sintiéndose lo más sensual que se había sentido en su vida, lo que era un maldito logro considerando su trabajo.

" _Quiero que te quites tu blusa lentamente,"_ ordenó, y ella siguió las instrucciones obedientemente. Hubo silencio por unos momentos. " _Terminaste?"_

"Uh huh." Le dijo, tirando la blusa al otro lado de la habitación si importarle donde quedaba.

" _Buena chica."_ Arrastró las palabras. " _¿De qué color es tu ropa interior?"_

Echando un vistazo a sí misma, se encogió ante la vieja y cómoda "ropa de abuelita", como su madre los llamaría. Eran negros y grandes, y se los puso inmediatamente después de que el primer dolor en el vientre se presentará. De ninguna maldita manera le describiría su ropa interior. "Uh, son negras." No era una mentira después de todo. "Mi sujetador tiene vuelos y es transparentes, puedes ver a través de él." Bueno, eso sí _era_ una mentira, pero era mucho mejor que la verdad.

Daryl hizo un ruido con la parte posterior de su garganta " _Toca tus pezones a través de tu sujetador. Ponlos duros"_

Tragó saliva. Esto era nuevo territorio. Temblando –probablemente por los nervios o la excitación – hizo lo que se le dijo. La sensación le disparó directamente, como si nunca hubiese sentido esto con un simple toque, pudo sentir sus piernas apretándose, buscando por _cualquier_ tipo de fricción que pudiese encontrar. Dejo salir una risa entrecortada cuando notó algo, "Ya están duros"

El suprimió su propia risa, estaba muy excitado. " _Bien. Quiero que te quites el brasier, moja tu dedo y toca tus pezones. Imagina que es mi lengua"_

Darcy Inhalo bruscamente, toda su risa se fue. Alcanzando detrás de ella, desabrochó su brasier, saco las tiras de sus brazos y tiró el sujetador lejos por los aires. "Bien, está afuera" Le dijo después de lamer su pulgar sonoramente, lo suficiente para que escuchara, y luego llevarlo a sus pezones. Cerró sus ojos, imaginando que era él el que lo hacía – Lo cual era mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba, ya que no sabía cómo lucía – lo rodeó antes de apretar su pulgar en contra. "Mm…" Gimió bajito, exhalando por su nariz.

Pareciera que Daryl trató de suprimir un gemido grave, pero falló. " _Quiero que muevas tu mano hacia abajo, lentamente, y te frotes a través de tus bragas."_

"Sí señor" Felizmente obedeció, llevando suavemente una mano por debajo de su estómago, imaginando que era él en vez de ella. Afortunadamente, estaba vistiendo sus pantalones de chándal, así que cuando aplicó un poco de presión, pudo sentir _todo_ lo que hacía a través de la tela. Le acarició placenteramente y dejó salir un largo gemido.

La respiración de Daryl comenzó a agitarse, un sonido que ella estaba empezando a amar. " _¿Te gusta eso, cariño?"_ le pregunto casi suavemente.

Darcy no pudo ser capaz de responder, así que en cambio decidió gemir, "Mmh…"

"¿ _Mmh?"_ Daryl no pudo evitar imitar su sonido, riendo acaloradamente _. "Es jodidamente caliente saber que ni siquiera puedas hablar apropiadamente…"_

Darcy gimió en respuesta, acelerando el toque de sus dedos.

" _Ahora quiero que te quites tus pantalones y tus bragas, quiero que estés toda desnuda para mi."_

Dejó salir una temblorosa respiración y empujo sus bragas y pantalones hacía abajo, al mismo tiempo que pateaba desesperada para quitárselos. Sentía su cuerpo caliente, la lujuria borboteaba a través de ella como si fuese lava. "Listo" le dijo.

" _¿Tu coño está mojado? Dime cariño"_ El sonido de su mano frotándose contra su miembro llenó sus oídos. Si es que él lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ella recién se dio cuenta.

Darcy sabía que lo estaba, podía sentirlo fácilmente, pero aun así llevó su mano hacía abajo, usándolo como excusa para tocarse a sí misma. "Estoy muy mojada…" Le dijo honestamente.

Daryl exhalo fuertemente. " _Quiero que te mojes los dedos, déjalos húmedos antes de ponerlos sobre tu clítoris."_ Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. " _Pretende que es mi lengua. Rodeando, moviendo, tocando, para hacerte sentir verdaderamente bien."_

Gimió antes de hacer lo que le dijo. Nunca supo que tenía materia de sumisa hasta ahora, y la verdad es que podía acostumbrarse a ello. En el mismo segundo que sus dedos tocaron su clítoris, sus muslos se contrajeron y su respiración se incrementó. Supo que no duraría mucho, no con la voz de Daryl en su oreja.

" _Te tocaría muy suavemente al principio. Tentándote hasta que me suplicaras,"_ Su voz estaba temblando y el sonido de él masturbándose se hacía cada vez más alto. " _Luego lo haría fuerte, haciéndote temblar. Sintiendo tus muslos cerrándose alrededor de mi cabeza, tus caderas tratando de acercase pero yo te sostengo, empujándolas hacia abajo."_

"Mierda," Darcy se ahogó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Empezó a hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de su clítoris, siguiendo sus palabras con sus acciones y el placer comenzaba a construirse rápidamente. En el fondo de su mente no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que había llegado a este punto. Se suponía que _ella_ era la que debería de estar diciendo estas cosas hacia él; no él a ella.

" _Estas cerca, ¿Cierto? Joder, chica"_ Le dijo, podía escuchar el sonido del líquido pre seminal mojando su miembro mientras su mano se movía arriba abajo rápidamente. " _Empezaría a ir más rápido, poniendo tres dedos adentro de tu coño. Te van a estirar pero sé que puedes soportarlo."_ Su voz vaciló, y Darcy podía decir que él estaba tan cerca como ella lo estaba. Era increíble como él era afectado por el placer de ella. " _Empiezo a sentir como te aprietas alrededor de mis dedos. Gimes demasiado, entonces empiezo a lamer y joderte con mis dedos mucho más rápido"_

Y entonces perdió toda la fuerza, perdida en una mar de placer, sus palabras empujándola al borde. "M-mierda," sus ojos se cerraron y sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de su mano. "¡Daryl!"

" _Joder, joder, eso es."_ Daryl gruñó. " _Mierda, chica, eres increíble…"_

Le tomó un poco de tiempo para registrar su cumplido, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida. Sabía que él no era el tipo de hombre que diría cosas así, incluso si era en un momento de pasión. Así que decidió ignorar el comentario, y una vez que ambos se calmaron, bromeó "Creo que voy a empezar a pagarte." Su voz se arrastraba, perezosamente.

Daryl resoplo. " _No es necesario."_ Le dijo, su voz mucho más grave después del orgasmo. " _Te pago para que me des lo que quiero, y lo haces"_

La idea de que _esa_ era en lo que se basaba su relación la entristeció un poco, escuchándolo tan abiertamente, pero sabía que era verdad. "Así que… ¿La idea de que me pagues te enciende?" No pudo evitar preguntar.

Daryl sonó avergonzado y respondió rápidamente. " _No es así."_

Dios, ¿Cómo era que este hombre estaba soltero? Pero, la verdad es que no tenía idea si es que él estaba soltero ¿Sería inapropiado si le preguntaba? "Dime algo."

El sonó sorprendido. "¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Tienes novia?"

Daryl se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, probablemente preguntándose si es que escucho correctamente. "No, no tengo." Sonó divertido, podía ser la por la pregunta o por la idea de él teniendo novia, no estaba segura.

"Solo me preguntaba" Le dijo honestamente, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pareceres ser una buena persona, Daryl"

El resopló, fuerte. " _No dirías eso si me conocieras."_

Darcy frunció el ceño. "Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión." Le dijo firmemente.

Daryl reprimió una risa, sonando divertido de nuevo. " _Está bien."_ Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. " _¿Qué hay de ti?"_ su voz sonó tranquila y despacio, como si no quisiera que ella escuchara la pregunta pero aun así queriendo preguntar.

Su primera reacción fue molestarlo. Usar la vieja broma de " _Nah, la verdad no tengo novia, me gustan los chicos"_ pero no pudo hacerlo. Él ya parecía lo suficientemente avergonzado preguntando como para que bromearan con él. "No," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios. "He estado dos años soltera"

Daryl hizo un sonido, haciéndole saber que la había escuchado pero no respondió.

"Es la razón por la que empecé a hacer esto," Estirándose hacia la orilla de la cama, alcanzó una cobija y la puso sobre su cuerpo desnudo y se abrazó a ella. "Rompimos y yo volví a mi casa"

" _Lo siento."_

Darcy sonrió "No lo estés. Era un idiota" Eufemismo del siglo. "Mi madre fue la que creo que el negocio, así que cuando volví a casa necesitaba un trabajo…" Se encogió de hombros. "Me volví socia del negocio."

" _Eso es lo que hacen las madre. Cuidar de ti"_

Ella murmulló en acuerdo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al hecho de que no la estaba juzgando, como la mayoría de las personas hacían. "De todas formas, estoy divagando. Probablemente tienes algo que hacer."

" _No, la verdad"_ Le dijo. " _Pero tengo que colgar. Si sigo hablando contigo y no consigo trabajo no seré capaz de llamar de nuevo mañana."_

"Ah, bueno." El pensamiento de él no llamando mañana no era agradable. "Hablamos mañana, con suerte."

" _Hasta mañana."_


End file.
